Len Kagamine beginning of the story
by SmileGirlsRovva
Summary: "Hi my name is Len kagamine is a story which is very useful for you! Maybe when you read this, you can definitely do this! When you do this Len very happy!"


"Hi my name is Len kagamine is a story which is very useful for you! Maybe when you read this, you can definitely do this! When you do this Len very happy!"

I like vocaloid. I love family. I have a dream. I have a dream to become the smartest high school students. and being ranked first in the class. I walked to class with a feeling of sadness. because I was hated by Rin and Kaito.

"ouch! person again! he did not try to go to school today! when this special day for me!" Rin said.

"Wow! Yes! Man that was annoying!"

"please stop talking about me, I'm sorry for what I did Rin, Kaito .. "I said sadly.

"hahaha! where to?"

"Of course you can!" Gumi said suddenly came.

"Gu..Gumii?!" Rin said.

"What?"

"Please listen to me ..!"

"can not!"

"Gumi listen to it." I said

"okay.."

"I .. I .. I'll run away! let Kaito! blurred ..!" Rin said.

Rin was always like that. I just do not think, my twin sister could be like that. in fact we are actually twins .. born in the same month is the month of December. Rin knew that if I wanted to apologize.

.

.

In class

"Hey Len.." said Usee.

"What? Please not talking to me"

"why?"

"I'm .. I'm sad because Rin and Kaito" said I explained.

"please tell me .. maybe I can help you"

""so like this .. when the festival I went with Rin and Kaito alone .. when I saw the face of Kaito's so sad .. I asked kaito" Kaito .. you why? why frown? Here's cute" kaito finally answered "No matter you are! I actually just want to be with Miku! not with you!" Rin suddenly said "Me too! I'm better than you do with Lenka, Len! you are like a child!" eventually they both leave me alone."

"ohh so .. yes, yes, yes I get it now " Usee said.

"How? Can you help me?"

"I'm really sorry to the fullest .. I can not .."

"Why, I've been telling bother!" I said. my eyes filled with tears that I cry.

"but..i'm so.." usee clipped speech.

I run fast. This is the first time I cried because of this. I do not want to disappoint people. what are my best friend Kaito and twin brother Rin.

"Len stop!" Gumi said.

"W..why?"

"Why are you crying?"

"No need to know!" I said still crying.

"You do not want to be helped? I've painstakingly chasing! are you always crying like a girl!"

"_Gumi..i'm sorry I cant not you know this story "_I said to myself.

"Please you knew, I would like to help you from the first. While you cry actually, I want to help. Now you're mad .. I want to separate you! But what would happen?! I'm sad!" Gumi said.

"It's about Kaito and Rin! Please do not bother me anymore! When I'm there is a problem please do help me! I do not want to be helped!"

"Please do not make me cry! Are you supposed to accept that you are given the help! I was chasing hard and it turns out you do not accept my help?! Evil!"

"please listen to me.."

"Nooo!"

"Gumi quiet! Sure you can understand my feelings! I'm sure! When you hear me please! Might break my heart!"

"I'm going to leave you! I'm sick to see you!"

.

In park

"Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends...

ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni  
wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na  
kore ha ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku  
bokura ha konna koto shitakatta no kana

wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de ha  
motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO  
sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi  
boku ha itsu ni nareba ieru no kana" words I sing.

"Wow! beautiful voice! "

"Ri..Rin?"

"Yes..i Rin. I'm sorry.. I'm mad at you Len"

"but .. but why all of a sudden you want to apologize?"

"This is because Gumi"

"But he did not know the story?"

"I do tell"

"I do not understand! please explain better!"

"so .. when it Gumi to my desk .. he immediately looked at me sharply and I was afraid I finally said, "Why?" she replied "Please explain why you want to stay away from Len!" "It will not!" finally he threatened me I ended up telling me it was all over in this group should not be threatened with vocaloid and she told me to apologize ... and Gumi said, "If Len apologized please say, I will not help him forever," so the story Len "

I immediately say goodbye to Rin, I went straight to Gumi, Gumi was in the class seemed she had a headache since. I went straight shirt because I wanted to say "Thank you" to him.

"Gumi thank you!" I said, crying.

"Len? sorry I helped .. maybe forever I will not help you because it is your wish .. "

"I'm one of Gumi, it turns out I'm sorry because I did not want to help .. if it turns out to be completed in the auxiliary problem forever .. so please can you help me" I said.

"O..okay!"

"thank you Gumi! but help me make Kaito to apologize to me? please! "

"Welcome Len! Okay…"

.

.

_thanks Gumi,! thanks to you I can make up with Rin and Kaito! I'm happy! and it certainly helped that the problem is complete! _


End file.
